


Adrinette April 2019 drabbles

by DragonInTheCloud (Alien_Duck)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, Adrinetteapril2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/DragonInTheCloud
Summary: 100 word drabbles from the Tumblr prompts. I don't know if I'll manage all of them, but the ones I do will end up here.Some will be romantic, some will be platonic, all will be the two civilian dorks we love.Edit: They all sort of fit together, so now in timeline order





	1. Just Friends

Adrien felt his smile falter as he watched Marinette walk away, chatting with the reporter who had tried to accost them. His chest was aching, his stomach fluttering, and his eyes tingling. But he wasn’t sure why.

He should be happy right now. Marinette had brushed off that nosy reporters’ questions and accusations perfectly, making sure that there was nothing he could twist around and make a scandal of. Her emphasis on them being _just_ friends was…

Oh.

Her head tilted back and she laughed loudly at something Alya said. Nose scrunched up, eyes half closed. Her cheeks glowing.

Oh.


	2. Seat Buddies

“Seat buddies?!”

Marinette regretted her high pitched squeak as soon as she saw Adrien’s smile twitch and start to fall. His hand went to the back of his neck and he looked down, shifting awkwardly.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can ask Nino if I can sit by him again, or I’m sure Sabrina will swap with me if I ask her-”

“No! It’s fine! Please, I’d sit with to love you. No. I’d love to sit with you. Ehe.”

The slow soft smile he gave her nearly melted her all over again.

“Thanks Marinette.”


	3. Embarrassing

“Can I run away to China and never have to see anyone again?”

A soft chuckle preceded a warm hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok Adrien, it wasn’t that embarrassing.”

“Marinette, I called Miss Bustier Maman. How is that not embarrassing?”

Her hand fell and he looked up from his crossed arms on his knees to watch her shrug.

“We’ve all done it at one time or another Adrien. Nino called our first teacher Papa for almost a month when we first started school.”

“Yes, when he first started.”

“Technically, you’ve just started yourself,” she smiled, lacing their fingers together.


	4. Hide Me

“Quick, hide me! Please!”

He felt himself smile as small hands gripped the back of his shirt and the rest of Marinette pressed up against him, warming his back as soft giggles filled the air.

He twisted slightly to look over his shoulder, and lifted a brow when she met his gaze, eyes dancing. A finger rested against her lips, then she ducked down and pulled herself in as they both heard Alya shouting her name in the distance.

He chuckled, standing up straighter as his arms fell back slightly, preparing to shield his friend from the “threat” after her.


	5. Clumsy

“Eeeep!”

“Oouph!”

Marinette slowly turned from the close up view she had of Adrien’s shirt stripes to meet his gaze, which was darting over her with concern.

“Are you ok? That was quite a fall. Does anything hurt? Need me to take you to the nurse?”

“No, I’m fine,” she laughed, scrambling off. “One of the perks of being clumsy, I’m used to falling down stairs by now.”

Adrien’s eyebrows shot up.

“That’s not the most reassuring thing you’ve ever told me, I’ll admit. You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah,” she said, holding out a hand to him. “I’m fine now.”


	6. Bridal Style

Adrien yelped loudly as he was swept up in someone’s arms bridal style, latching on to their shoulders desperately. Laughter burst out around him as he looked around the room. He must have zoned out while watching Marinette and Kim arm wrestle he realised.

“Adrien?”

He met Marinette’s very confused, very close eyes, and tried to force a smile to his face as his cheeks started to burn.

“If you don’t want to help me race Kim after all, that’s fine,” she was saying as she started to lower his legs.

“No that’s fine!” he squeaked, holding her shoulders tighter.


	7. A Favour Only You Can Do

Adrien almost jumped out of his seat when the classroom door burst open, swinging round and bouncing off the wall with the force of it, and revealed a dishevelled Marinette.

“Adrien! Oh thank goodness I found you. I need a favour, only you can do it because I don’t know who else I can trust with this and it’s going to be an absolute disaster if I don’t manage and-”

Adrien did jump this time to hurry over to her, one hand cupping her cheek to tilt her face towards his.

“Of course, anything at all. What do you need?”


	8. Hamsters

Marinette found Adrien crouched in the rodent house with his face pressed up to the glass. He looked up as she walked over, his whole face lit up with happiness.

“Nino said you turned down the elephants for hamsters?” she asked, amused.

“Yes! They’re so fluffy and cute! You like them too, right Marinette? I remember your father saying you wanted one one day. And you’re going to call it, what was it... Nightmare, right?”

She groaned, then froze as she was hiding her face in her hands.

She stared at him, watching confusion turn to shock, then sheepish grin.


	9. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Hamsters because I’m dumb and didn’t use that fluff for this

Adrien fidgeted as he watched the other visitors to the zoo bustle around them. Marinette had stopped him when he’d tried to apologise, pressing a finger to his lips before grabbing his wrist and dragging him here to this bench. She was muttering under her breath and tugging at her hair, only occasionally looking at him.

He felt her move, and saw she was sitting up and facing him finally, hands steepled in front of her mouth. She took a deep breath and he winced, imagining the lecture that was coming. He needed a distraction, quickly.

“So why Nightmare anyway?”


	10. Puns

“What was your favourite pun you’ve heard from Chat Noir?”

Marinette paused the game, wise to Adrien’s plan and heard him tsk quietly. But it was a good question, and deserved all her concentration.

“Well, there have been quite a few good ones I suppose,” she started slowly, staring at the ceiling. “But my absolute favourite? I’d have to say it was during Darkblade.”

She looked at Adrien from the corner of her eye, finding his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Darkblade?”

“Yes.”

A moment of silence, and she smirked.

“He said he got transformed, and it was a knight-mare.”


	11. Bien Joue

“Bien Joue?” he asked, smiling at her as she started to gather their library books to put back. She shook her head fondly, reaching past his outstretched fist to flick his nose.

“Silly kitty,” she laughed, and left before noticing he’d frozen in his seat.

She, she couldn’t be. Could she?

It _would_ explain why she’d taken his accidental reveal so well, and immediately relaxed around him. To the point she now bantered with him in an incredibly familiar way. And he’d always thought they looked similar…

He stood slowly, and smiled as he followed her in to the shelves.


	12. Secrets

“I know your secret.”

Marinette froze, then spun and plastered a smile on her face, her eyes darting around and refusing to meet his.

“No you don’t! I don’t have any secrets to keep! I’m a normal girl with a normal life!”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow at her, tilting his head and simply watching. She kept babbling, hands flailing around wildly as she tried to convince him that he was wrong, no secrets here! She was utterly adorable.

He chuckled, leaning on the wall behind her with one arm, trapping her in and making her freeze.

“Whatever you say, Bugaboo.”


	13. Good Luck

“Well, good luck with your confession then,” Adrien forced out with a strained smile, pushing himself to his feet. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon, so I’ll just get out of the way now and-”

“What?” Marinette blinked at him blankly, then slapped a hand to her face, causing several people to look round at the noise.

“Adrien Agreste, you sit your beautiful dumb butt back down this instant,” she growled, other hand snapping out to grab his and hold him in place.

“I, but, your crush-” he started, and she sighed.

“Is you. My crush has always been you.”


	14. Love Rivals

Adrien was still struggling to process what Marinette had told him an hour later as he automatically posed in front of the camera, trying not to stare at her as she chatted with the designer he’d left her with after he’d suddenly dragged her along to his photoshoot.

The boy she liked, was him?

So Ladybug had constantly turned him down… for himself?

And it’d taken him so long to notice Marinette… because of Marinette?

They’d been their own love rivals. They’d made a square.

He hummed thoughtfully, a plan on how to fix this mess they’d made already forming.


	15. Adrien's Girlfriend

“Uugh. This isn’t working. You! Adrien’s girlfriend! Come stand here with me. The look on his face is right but it’s no good when directed three feet to my left.”

Marinette tried not to flinch, and willed herself not to turn around and see which of the models had distracted Adrien so much.

“Her name,” Adrien’s voice rang out, cutting across the chatter of the shoot and creating a lull, “is Marinette.”

She spun wide eyed to face him, and was shocked by the shy smile and blush reaching across his face.

“But girlfriend also works, if she wants it.”


	16. Marinette and the Agrestes

Adrien tried not to wince at the death grip Marinette had on his hand as they waited for his Father to meet them. She’d relaxed slightly when she’d got here, and the Gorilla had greeted her with a warm smile and discreet thumbs up. And had almost let go entirely when Nathalie had come out, wearing possibly the biggest smile Adrien had ever seen on her.

But she was clutching him again now, and he squeezed back gently. Clearing his throat, he looked at his Father, who was watching them curiously.

“Father. I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Marinette.”


	17. The Valentine

“What’s this?”

“Huh?” he asked, turning and seeing Marinette holding something.

“Oh. It’s the Valentine card I told you about? That’s pretty much a direct reply to a poem I wrote?”

He moved to stand next to her, reaching out to flip the card open and smile at it fondly. He watched her from the corner of his eye.

“To be honest, I always wondered if it was from you,” he teased.

She nodded thoughtfully, before picking up a pen and signing her name at the bottom in matching loopy script. His heart stuttered as she smiled cheekily.

“It was.”


	18. Facetime

“I don’t want today to be over yet.”

Adrien chuckled, holding her hands and stroking his thumbs over the backs.

“Neither do I, but if we want to be allowed to do this again, I need to be home by my curfew today.”

She pouted at him, and he smiled gently.

“Besides. Just because I have to go home doesn’t mean today has to be over. We can always facetime for the rest of the evening.”

“Ok,” she said, rolling to her toes to reach his cheek for a kiss. “I’ll see you soon then.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	19. Sweet Tooth

“Adrien?”

“Mmmff Mm-mm-mmmm?”

“Where did all the pastries I brought up for us to share go?”

Adrien hurriedly swallowed and turned to face her, shooting a dazzling smile from his position on the floor.

“What pastries?”

He saw her lip twitch slightly as she pointed at the plate next to his hip. He shrugged innocently.

“Oh, those pastries. I have no idea, sorry.”

She knelt down in front of him and reached towards his face, rubbing her thumb against his lip then looking at the chocolate on it.

“You and your sweet tooth,” she smirked, offering her thumb to him.


	20. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which version I liked more, so you get both ^_^

Marinette covered her mouth so her boyfriend couldn’t see her twitching lips.

“Adrien? What are you doing?” she asked, as levelly as she could.

He stopped, and looked at her with an adorably confused expression.

“Well, you said we were going to the beach today, so I figured…”

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

“You can get away with the snorkel, and maybe the flippers, but I don’t think they’ll let you on the train with the inflatable ring blown up.”

She could see the pout without looking, and tried not to laugh at his overly dramatic groan.

-~-

Marinette snuggled into the warm body beside her, stretching her legs out and digging her toes into the sand as she watched Alya and Nino splash in the shallows as the sun slowly set. A low chuckle, and the picnic blanket was being wrapped tighter around her shoulders.

“So, how’d you like the beach?”

“Eh, it’s alright,” Adrien mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. “It’s warm, fun, and candyfloss is nice. But the best part, was being here with you.”

She smiled as warm lips met her forehead, and closed her eyes with a happy sigh.


	21. Akumatized

“ **Calm down**!” Marinette snapped, stepping in front of him.

Adrien snarled, fighting to get past her and to Lila who was quickly backing away.

“But she said-”

“I know what she said. It’s the same moronic lies as normal. But you _need_ to calm down because she isn’t worth it!”

Adrien stopped pushing but stayed taught, and she moved one hand up to his hair.

“It’s ok Adrien. She isn’t worth it. Neither being akumatized, or suspended.”

He chuckled darkly as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and burying his face in her hair.


	22. Civilian Heroes

“Never fear civilian! Heroes like me and the Spotted Lady will always be here to-”

Adrien somehow kept a straight face as Marinette collapsed against his chest laughing, her fingers clutching his shirt. He held her steady with his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Marinette, you’ve got to get this right for Nino’s film.”

“But, but you,” she got out before dissolving in giggles again.

He shook his head, sighing dramatically and he bent to kiss her cheek.

“Come on, it’s not really that bad, is it?”

She rubbed her tears away, grinning.

“Of course not, my brave Dark Paw-tector.”


	23. In The Rain

“Dance with me, Marinette,” he laughed, offering his hand to her and flicking his head sideways so water flew from his soaked hair, green eyes sparkling and looking happy and free.

“Adrien,” she whined, then slumped. He knew she couldn’t say no, blast him.

“Urgh. Fine, you ridiculous boy,” she grumbled, taking his hand. “I’ll dance with you in the rain. We’ll get soaking wet and probably catch colds and-”

He tugged her forward sharply, and she fell against his chest with a loud squeak.

“Stop complaining,” he murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver. “And dance with me.”


	24. Us Against The World

“This is it bug. Us against the world.”

Marinette groaned, head thumping against the tree they were behind.

“Stop being dramatic. It’s paintball, not the apocalypse.”

He glared as he waved vaguely towards the playing field.

“It might as well be! Alix and Kim have paint grenades and Nino and Alya defected ten minutes ago!”

She scowled, thinking quickly.

“Ok, fine, so things might be worse than I thought. But we do have our secret weapons.”

She pulled Plagg from her pocket by his tail, who grinned.

“Three extra wheels when we get home if Alix’s grenades all have ‘accidents’.”


	25. Fashion Show

Marinette jumped when an arm slid round her shoulders. She turned her head to see who it was, and was suddenly nose to nose with Adrien, who wore the fond, amused face he regularly had recently.

“Marinette, it’s a fashion show, not the end of the world. You need to calm down.”

“But-”

“Nope. Calm down. Everything you made is perfect, and everything will be fine.”

His name was called, and he glanced away a moment, then back to her. He darted in to kiss her, pulling back before she could react.

“Thanks for the luck,” he purred, winking cheekily.


	26. Confession

“I have a confession to make.”

“Oh? And what’s that then?”

Marinette grinned as she leaned over the back of the chair and gripped Adrien’s shoulders, tugging him backwards and sliding her arms around him to hold him close and she snuggled her face against the side of his head.

“I love you.”

“That’s good, because I love you too.”

She ginned as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back, watching him carefully as she started to walk away.

“And I kicked you completely off the MS3 score board earlier.”

“You **_what_**?!"

She laughed, and ran.


	27. Adrien Dupain-Cheng

“Hey Bug?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous, but go on.”

He pouted at her, and she smiled sweetly back.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said again, narrowing his eyes playfully, “about possibly changing my name.”

She put down her embroidery to give him her full attention.

“Ok. What to?”

He shrugged, trying for casual. She frowned, and was about to ask more when he slid his hand down the side of the couch, then pulled it back out with a small, distinctly styled box.

“Maybe Adrien Dupain-Cheng, if you like the sound of it?” he offered, holding it out towards her.


	28. Protect

Adrien knew he shouldn’t be zoning out right now, but it was incredibly difficult to pay attention when Marinette was standing there, looking like that.

Her bright blue eyes were dancing, even as they sparkled slightly with unshed happy tears. Her smile was so soft and gentle and warm. And directed straight at him. Only for him.

She was beautiful.

A subtle cough from behind him made him start slightly, and he tore his eyes away from her so he could listen properly again, which earned him a not as subtle snort.

“-promise to love and honour, cherish and protect…”


	29. Birthday Gifts

Marinette sighed, snuggling closer against Adrien as he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

She was wrapped up warm in the fuzzy pink top he’d knitted, with her hair in wonky buns he’d put up for her, eating the cupcakes he’d baked and decorated, and watching the hard to find movie he’d tracked down after she mentioned it once over a month ago.

And while she really did love the things he’d bought or made for her, it was the fact that he’d cleared his schedule to spend the day with her that was the best birthday gift of all.


	30. Aged Up

****“-and those were the rooms where the cheese is aged. Up ahead, we have several rooms where…”

Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand as she swung it between them. He glanced down at her for a moment, shooting her a quick grin and bringing her fingers to his lips to kiss, before he was lost to the tour again.

She snorted quietly, shaking her head. Touring a cheese factory wasn’t how she’d originally planned on them spending their fifth wedding anniversary, but since they were already in the area, and it meant Plagg and Adrien were happy, then she was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are adored (but no pressure), and concrit is welcomed.  
> No set update schedule, just whenever I manage to make my brain do the word thing


End file.
